


Asgardian Nights

by damie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Alternating, Shameless Smut, You Have Been Warned, this will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damie/pseuds/damie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the story of Scheherazade of an Arabian folktale, Loki's first love and queen betrays him when he finds she's had an affair with his brother. He has her put to death, which draws him into a madness unimaginable. </p>
<p>Now, every day to retain his power he marries a new maiden and spends the night with her, having her beheaded come morning to find him marrying another. You are determined to bring him out of his madness, you risk your life tricking the trickster.</p>
<p>tl;dr this is the story of Scheherazade but with you and Loki, OK?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgardian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I would tell you the story of Scheherazade right here but honestly I probably wouldn't have enough characters for it, so here's a link to a summary for those who aren't familiar with it:
> 
> http://www.wisegeek.com/who-is-scheherazade.htm
> 
> **This story will be told alternitavely from your point of view and Loki's, just to spice things up a bit. Plus, it's always fun to get in Loki's head. ATTEMPTED non-con. Gets smutty in later chapters. You have been warned.**
> 
> Let me know what you think.

 

 

 

  ****Your POV****

**  
**Days turn to evenings and evenings turn to nights and nights turn to mornings. My Lord, Prince Loki of Asgard, has fallen into a madness so deep that even the storytellers weave different tales of adultery and deceit.

    He had finally learned what it was like to love and be loved by the most beautiful in all of Asgard or Midgard. Fair Astrid had brought Loki to his senses. He had learned to trust, and in doing so he relied on his queen;  for comfort, passion, security.

    Astrid, discovering the pleasures of riches, soon began to delve into new territory. She tried things that would make a whore in a brothel flush with shame. She even went as far as discovering herself, with none other than Thor. After her execution, Loki grew more cold than ever. He's since married too many eligible young women to count, and disposed of them as if they were nothing more than a replacement.

    I knew that by now most eligible maidens had fled to the farest realms of Asgard in fear of becoming Loki's next conquest. I knew it was just me and a handful of others. And here I am dressed in the finery only the best seamstresses could manage, with loved ones sobbing curses. Marrying the prince is  _suicide!_ Do you  _honestly_ think you, of all people, will bring his Highness out of his madness?! There is no way you'll even live long enough to trick the great trickster! _  
_

    "I have made my descision," I announce calmly to my counterparts, "You all know how much of a gifted storyteller I am. I have the patience. I have the wit. I have the appeal." 

    Staring down at the intricate hemline of the gown, I think about Lord Loki and his few public appearances. He was handsome, tall and dark. Reclusive and apathetic when in public (which had become increasingly rare). His eyes were enough to make any and all women fawn over him...well that's how it was, of course.

    I smooth my hands over the front of my dress before curtsying before my family. "Father, I love his Highness. I swear on all the Gods, I will not die. He can change."

    Father shakes his head vigorously. "My child, he cannot be rid of this. He's been a madman long before you were born."

   "You can't say that, father. Every soul needs somebody, no matter how tortured it may be. I feel as if I  _know_  him. I feel I _love_ him."

   " _Love. She speaks of love._ " The handmaid fussing over my presentability speaks up slightly, "you poor, stupid girl. Gifted as you are with your storytelling he'll have your head on a platter come morning. He may even go through with your beheading tonight if he learns of your plans."

   My jaw drops and I look over at my father to do something. This handmaid has no right to speak to her future queen in this manner. 

   "I refuse to punish her for stating what is on all of our minds. He already has his suspicions, child, no maiden has volunteered for this."

   I shelter my emotions to the best of my ability. "That is why he's requested to see me now. I know."

   The handmaiden tsk's herself silently, grumbling unintelligible things. I could make out  _stupid_ and  _dead._

My family and I wait in the sullen atmosphere for an escort to see the Prince. Things for my family would be consumed with strife and it makes me doubt my decision. It doesn't matter. It won't. It's too late and I've made my decision, I repeat these things to myself silently. 

   What really sends a chill up my spine is that this will be the first time in weeks any member of the public has even caught a glimpse of his Highness. Rumours swirled that Thor was readying his own forces on a siege against him. He has more to think over than meeting some menial maiden he would only use to gain power and then have her killed come the morrow.

   "Is the lady prepared to present herself to Lord Loki of Asgard?" A low rumble of a voice sounds behind me. A sense of reality seeps eerily into my soul and I inadvertantly tremor. Thinking. Thinking about the reason our Prince would do such a thing as demand a meeting without prior notice. Coming face-to-face with the man who has toppled whole armies mercilessly and holds a grudge with all Asgardian women for the apathy of Fair Astrid. 

    I am more prepared than I will ever be.

  "The lady is ready."

 


End file.
